Platinum-based antineoplastic agents (e.g., cisplatin) are chemotherapeutic agents widely used to treat cancers and tumors. These agents are toxic and are known to induce hearing loss both in human and animal models. Thus, patients undergoing chemotherapy with platinum-based antineoplastic agents can suffer from hearing loss. There is a need for otoprotective compositions and methods to prevent or mitigate hearing loss associated with chemotherapeutic regimens including platinum-based antineoplastic agents.